Dear Diary
by Aurisa
Summary: Come here, come all! The diaries of an angst-ridden Umbreon, painstakingly-polite Charmeleon, tough and boyish Watortle, water-loving Speal and ever-wanting-to-evolve Bagon are now being exposed! The events of their daily lives are now being revealed!
1. Ura

My friends are starting to say I am sadist, and they challenged em to write a humor fanfic. Sooo, this is the result, which sucks... I do not know how to make a fanfic really humorous...

* * *

13 December 

Dear, Angst Diary,

Alas, today is the faithful day when master shall set off in a hard and dreadful journey without me. How I wish she had taken me with her, but she did not for she couldn't. Oh….the torture of having to stay here when she is off somewhere, probably fighting evil creatures with the intent to kill her!

Even though she had to set off to the terrifying journey, she had not forgotten about us, about her pitiful team of pokemons. She had left us in a woefully secluded place in the mountain. I have no idea how I could spend four whole days with those stupid pokemons, but sadly, I have to…

I could feel my heart breaking as she says 'goodbye'. How I longed to go with her, but no, cruel fate just had to leave me here, with the other pokemons who had not seen the true cruelty of the world. Always, they have those smiles plastered on their ignorant little faces, oh… how I pity them, all they had seen were the façade of this world. Such ignorance.

Yet, when I saw the lovely Espeon walking towards me, I could feel my heart melting at the sight of her. She was truly the image of beauty, the way her beautiful split-tails drooped down, the way her mournful face looked like. I was in love with her immediately. At last, I had found one who had seen the real world…

I walked towards her, putting on my best 'angst walk', and said "Hello, my unhappy Espeon, when I saw your mournful face and your woefully split-tai-"

Here, I was immediately interrupted by the clear, sad voice of hers "I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY ABOUT MY TAILS!" When I heard her soft little speech, I fall heads-over-heel in love with her. The way in which she phrased her words were so elegant and beautiful.

I stared at her glumly, expressing my feelings through my unhappy eyes.

She looked at me and left, probably to prepare herself next time I come and woo her.

I shall not disappoint this lovely Espeon, thus, I will go and prepare myself too.

We shall meet again, my dear angst-filled Espeon…

* * *

14 December 

Dear, Angst Diary,

Once again, we had met, the Espeon was there when my idiotic teammates and I head down to breakfast.

She was looking so beautifully depressed today, her ears were drooped down gloomily, I saw her yawn once, which I saw her pretty and sharp teeth.

"Hello, my gloomy darling." I said to her, flirting.

And she growled, "Go away, you stupid Umbreon!"

Ahhhhhhhh, she is in playing hard to get. How sickeningly cute.

And today, that stupid Spheal was longing so much for water that he jumped into the toilet bowl.

Also, it seemed that the dense Bagon had managed to break the mistress-of-this-depressed-house's leg. The mistress then called for help and soon two glum-looking men came and carried her away, leaving only us pokemon in this house. I have no idea I could face the stupidness of my teammates myself, but there is one good point though, I would be able to freely advance on Krila! (Yes, I had found out her name when the mistress shouted for her to help when Bagon broke her leg.)

It was chaos the next few hours and already, the Watortle and Charmeleon had a gigantic sparring match, which cries of pain could be heard throughout the mountain.

It is dinner now, it seems that my Krila had managed to find some pathetic pokemon food for us, isn't she resourceful, my depressed little darling…

* * *

15 December 

Dear, Angst Diary,

Much had happened in this miserable day. That Watortle and Charmeleon had fought full-blast and had burnt some old and tortured chairs to ashes and drown the television. But it might be just as well to put those chairs into rest though, for everyday (when the mistress is still here, of course) they had to carry the gluttonous weight of the mistress, which I personally believe, is a terrible torture. I shiver to think of what the chairs were going through.

The television, is however, a different thing, how could they bear to drown that box which had a show about how pokemons were being turned into monsters and used to kill other beings!? I mean, the show had shown the cruel side of the world!

Anyway, during the war, miserable Krila had tried to stop them, but of course, I saved her from the danger and pulled her away from the battle.

She was annoyed with me however, I do not understand. I mean, I had just saved her from this terrible war, yet she is enraged with me, but that is the cruelty of this world…

Stupid little Spheal is still longing for water and had managed to have an enjoyable and disgustingly wet hour in the sink before Krila saw him and chased him out.

p.s. That Bagon had managed to break down a door when a paper had fluttered into his face and block his view.

* * *

16 December 

Dear, Angst Diary,

Today was indeed an angst-filled day. I mopped around the house, as today, will be the day when my pathetic master come back for me.

I would be torn away from Krila! Oh, how unfair this world is! I love her so, and I am sure she loves me too, the way she looked at me was filled with much emotions.

I will follow Krila today, so that I will be able to observed her sad beauty.

I will dedicate this angst-filled day, 16 December, to Krila, my love.

And by the way, Watortle and Charmeleon fought for sixteen rounds today without stopping. And a miracle happened! Only two walls were damaged, could you believe it!? Only two walls! Last time they fought like that, three walls and a roof disappeared, and now, only two walls!!! They must have had enough practice to cause so little damage…

Actually, it is just as well that my woeful master is coming back, you see, that idiotic Bagon had ransacked out pathetic little store of pokemon food today, thus, there were hardly any food left.

Ah, I hear the front door opening, it seemed that master had arrived to claim her miserable pokemons, I had better go and say goodbye and give this bouquet of flowers to Krila while I have the chance.

I would miss her gloomy face so….


	2. Krila

From Krila's point of view.

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

13 December 

Dear Diary,

Today, it seemed that mistress had agreed to take care of some pokemons while the trainer is away. It would be interesting to meet new friends-

I believed I heard the doorbell rang, I will be going out to meet them now, so, bye for now.

(Later in the night)

That's it! I changed my mind totally! I hate meeting new pokemons, they suck!

That Umbreon is the rudest pokemon I had ever seen! The first thing he said to me was to complain about my tail! As if I had not heard enough from the children who came here for some errands! They kept on pulling my tails and make snide remarks about it!

Then he looked at me arrogantly with those stupid eyes of his, he is the most annoying pokemon I had ever seen! I mean if you just met your new host of the house, shouldn't you be more polite and show courtesy, but this Umbreon, ugh… I could feel my blood rising at the thought of him!

Ok, ok, Krila, you won't be so easily angered by a worthless Umbreon… calm down…calm down…

O…kay… good girl, now let's think of the other nicer pokemons…

Other than that stupid pokemon, which I shall not mention anymore, there is also three other pokemons, a Charmeleon, a Watortle, a Bagon and a cute little Spheal. That Spheal had caught my attention because he was just so adorable and handsome!!! I am absolutely in love with him!!! I was joking of course, you didn't believe it, did you? I need to joke with myself now, sorry I am a bit insane now … (most probably due to _that pokemon_)

Anyway, I have a bad feeling about this new batch of pokemons, but mistress didn't heed my advice, she will definitely regret it. I mean, psychic pokemons are normally right about this sort of things, although, this time, you don't even need to be a psychic pokemon to guess it, there was this disgusting pokemon, a Charmeleon and a Watortle which had been glaring daggers at each other since they came in. A Bagon who seems to be blind and knock his head everywhere and a Spheal who had been crying out for water. If you are a sane person, you will definitely kick them out of the house immediately, but, I guess today mistress isn't sane today. I pity her.

Oops, bedtime now, I can hear mistress calling for me, so, bye!

* * *

14 December 

Dear Diary,

Things had definitely turned for the worst today.

First, that 'thing' (he is not even fit to be called a pokemon) had saw me during the breakfast and had dared to try and insult me further! He had dared to say that I was gloomy!!! I am after all known as Espeon, the cheerful Eevee-evolution of the day. And now he is trying to say that I am not even fit to be an Espeon! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!!!

Wait, why am I getting all fired up because of that 'thing'? Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out…

Shit, I had wasted another precious five minutes on that 'thing', I must learn how to manage my time seriously…

Now, it is time for the more important stuffs. This afternoon, that Bagon had managed to break my mistress's leg, which reason I cannot find. I mean, my mistress is like so fat, ok, that doesn't sound nice, let's rephrase it. My mistress is like soooooooooo plump, how could she possibly thought that she was a rock and used her for target practice!?!?! (It is commentary though that she is so hardworking.)

My mistress then called for my help of course and I, in turn, carried over the phone to her so that she could call the medics. And they arrived in half an hours time, aren't they _soooo fast_? But at least, they did arrive and two serious-looking men carried my mistress outside and apparently, none of them seemed to notice that there are seven pokemons in here without a single person to take care of them once mistress was gone… I swear that they are as blind as Banger. (Such a good name for that Bagon, don't you think?)

Luckily, mistress had left some pokemon food behind (it was very stale though) and I was able to provide a dinner for everybody, although I wish I don't need to feed that 'thing', but, I am now the head of this house and must take care of my guests, however rude they are…

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention two things, apparently, when I was preparing the meal, Charro (that's the Charameleon) and Raindrop (that's the Watortle) had managed to have a wrestling match already and the result of it were four gigantic dents and three small dents in the wall and the floor in the living room.

The other is that Seal (that's the Spheal) had decided to jump into the toilet bowl in his quest for water. He is absolutely brainless and unhygienic, I will never go near him again, in case he did something like that and haven't wash his hands yet…

That's it for now, bye!

* * *

15 December 

Dear Diary,

I am afraid I am too tired today to write a long entry, so I will just briefly described what had happened today.

Charro and Raindrop had gone past the stage of wrestling and had fought with their elemental powers instead, which results in my mistress's favorite chairs being burnt to ashes and the television to be short-circuited… just as well, I always think that it is because of the television that that 'thing' had become what he is now…

Of course, during the battle, I had tried to save the chairs and television, but that annoying 'thing' just had to pulled me away from it and hinder me. I am coming to believe that he is worse than those children.

Later, in the afternoon, I found out the Seal had been allowing the water to flow from the faucet for a whole hour! I have no idea how much this month household bill would be… but I do know something, mistress would probably faint again…

After I had just chased Seal away from the sink and had stopped the faucet from allowing the water to flow, I found out that Banger had managed to bang mistress's bedroom door off its hinges. That's it, I am certain that Banger is blind! (Even though she appears to be able to see at time when it suits her)

I am now doubly-certain that mistress will faint when she comes back.

* * *

16 December 

Dear Diary,

At last! Today is the day when all the pokemon and the 'thing' would leave! I could sing with joy!

However, I still have to deal with the pokemon and 'thing' until their master arrives in the evening, I thought that nothing could possibly happened in that time.

But, I was so wrong, sooooooooooooooooooooooo wrong…

That 'thing' followed me around the house and was always giving me those weird looks which I returned with a glare filled with the meaning of 'I HATE YOU!', but he doesn't seemed to get it. He is so stupid!

Just after lunch, Charro and Raindrop had fought for sixteen rounds straight! It is very bad for health, to fight immediately after a meal, but they didn't seem to have that problem at all. The battle ended with a draw, neither sides winning, and left the opponents hungry and a little bruised.

BUT, two walls of the house are missing!!! I swear it, mistress is going to go hysterical when she sees this! I mean, two whole solid walls missing!!! Could you believe it!

In fact, I would be missing too if I had been as stupid as to try and stop them this time, they were really fired up. I bet nobody dares to stop them while they are in that state…

Just before their master had arrived, it seemed that Banger had a pang of hunger and had ransacked our food stores, leaving us with only a few spoonful of pokemon food… good thing that their master is arriving, or else we would probably starve.

When the master had finally arrived, that 'thing' had given me a bouquet of flowers! A bouquet of flowers! From my very own garden! That is so maddening! Plucking MY flowers and then putting them into a bouquet and finally giving it back to ME!

I am glad to say goodbye to this group of pokemon.

Ahh, I could hear the master leaving with his pokemon.

Hey! Wait, master of the pokemon! You forgot to leave me some food for me to eat! I don't want to starve!

Hey!

Come back now!!!

* * *

For those of you who are wondering why Krila seems so different is because I wanted to make all that Ura thinks to be oppsite. I wanted to make Ura disillusioned, therefore, Krila is so hyper, unlike how Ura thought of her in his dairy. 

Oh yeah, and sorry to those who had read my first version of this story. Sorry for the wrong spelling, I didn't even notice it until pondertheworld mention it sorry.


	3. Seal

13 December

Hello Diary,

Today, master had apparently gone back to the place called 'summer school". But, she didn't bring us there today, that's so mean of her! As I had told you yesterday, there is a GIGANTIC puddle of water just beside it!!! (I think they called it a "pool")

It was marvelous!

A big puddle of water just for my use!

Could you believe it!?!?

It was so fun! To be able to have a big puddle of water without any other annoying big fishes bullying me! It was a dream comes true! Come to think of it, I think that I wished a wish like this before, could it be that… my wish really comes true!?!? Note to self : I must pray more to that god.

Anyway, during the camp, I saw Ura was cuddling up to the girls. Banger was banging down the chairs, so that, as she says 'They won't have to sit on those hard wooden chairs and hurt their butt.', which I think is correct. Banger is such a good person, don't you agree? Also, Charro and Raindrop were having their time of their lives, they were burning and watering everything in the classroom! This 'summer school' thingy is the best place in the world!!!

However, master did not bring us back there today! I hate her!

I was looking forward to it, and now, I have to go and stay at a place with a purple cat-like thingy who looks a bit like Ura (I believe her name is Krila) and her mistress!

That is so unfair!

Master gets to enjoy herself at the 'summer school' while I have to stay at a place without a single drop of water.

She is so hard-hearted!

I was so angry today that I had protested all day long for water today.

Long live water!!!

P.S. I had also wished for water today to the same god who had granted my wish.

14 December

Hello Diary,

Yay! It seems that the god had answered my prayer! Hip hip hurray!

Today, I had went on a perilous and dangerous journey to quest for water, the sweet lovely water. I think that everybody should dedicate their lives to water, water is the greatest thing to exist on this world! It is so wet, so cold and yet warm at times, so cute, so pretty, so….

I don't think I will go on any longer about water, you know them all already, after all, I had written a diary entry just praising about water. If you want to look at it, go look at 1st January or 5th January or maybe, 12th January or… 15th January… I think there are lots more entries about water, so I suggest you just look at my whole diary.

Anyway, let's go back to epic story of the brave and handsome adventurer Seal!

I am writing this story down so that if I ever get caught by a evil monster, everybody shall know of me, the brave Seal!

You see, today, due to my thirst for water, I had set off for an adventure. My quest? To find plenty of water! So, I walk around stealthily in this terrible monster's lair, searching for signs of water. It was extremely dangerous, mind you, to wander into monster's territory is suicide, but I did it anyway.

I had spent already five hours questing for water in this monster's territory, and was about to give up on all hopes of finding it, when I chanced upon this little cave, and much to my delight, I found a whole bowlful of water in a deep hole! The great hero had succeeded! And I heard some noises down in the monster's lair, it sounds like screaming and shouting. They were most probably cheering for me! Hip hip hurray for the heroic Spheal!

Oh, and there is something else I wanted to say.

P.S. Thank you god, for helping the courageous Spheal in his adventures today.

15 December

Hello Diary,

Today, I found out that the mistress of this house had left, and now the Krila is getting more annoying by the minute. She seems to think that she our boss now that the mistress had left. I now understand why Ura seemed so rude to her, he probably know that she was annoying the very minute he saw her. Isn't he clever to know that?

Also, just before the breakfast, Charro and Raindrop (she is the prettiest pokemon ever, I mean, she can shoot water out of her mouth and water other things!) had a gigantic fight using their elemental poers, now, there is something weird about this. I mean, usually, Charro and Raindrop would have a melee combat first, _then,_ they would fight with their element powers, but, this time, they never have a melee combat at all! Is their tradition changing?

I think I will keep a lookout tomorrow, to see if they will have their usual 'everything annihilate' session tomorrow just as usual, if they don't have one, I am sure that their tradition is changing.

Now, let's go back to the best subject in the world…. WATER!

Yay! Later in the afternoon, the brave adventurer had once again ventured back into the little cave to search for water, and this time, I had made a great discovery! I had found out that turning a weird round little thing would have tons of water flowing out of its hole! TONS of WATER!!!!!

WATER!!!

I was just starting to have some fun with the water when that purple monster (she now officially a monster now, people who chased me away from water are monsters!!! Except master) chased me out of it and turned that weird round thing to stop water from flowing out! That horrible monster!!!

Just when I was walking out of that cave in anger, I saw Banger banging down a wooden piece of thing. I think she said that she was target practicing. Pah! She should target practice with water! Those wood thingy are so useless and boring! Water are much better!

I think I will have to show Banger my diary someday.

Wait…

I think master said that we are not supposed to show anybody our diaries as it is extremely private…

So should I show her my diary… or not?

When I was debating this, the purple monster had come out of the little water-filled cave and saw Banger banging down the wooden piece of thing and gone hysterical. Shouting like a Loudred, screaming like a Zubat and with her weird split-tails, she definitely IS a monster!

I will dedicate tomorrow to the elimination of the purple monster.

P.S. I had also prayed to the god today to help me eliminate her.

16 December

Hello Diary,

I had spent my whole day debating how to eliminate the monster, and just when I had finally come up with a plan (to bite her split-tails, I had heard that some monsters are very sensitive about their tails). Master came back!

He came back just when I was about to execute the plan!

Master is so annoying!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

I will never tell Raindrop to water him again!

She will not have the joy of feeling water running down her skin!

P.S. That god never answered my prayer! Ugh! I will find another god to pray to!

* * *

If I continue this story, whose diary should it be next? Charro, Raindrop or Banger? Suggestions please.


	4. Charro

This series of diary writings was started long ago Thus, it might not flow that well and some events might contradict itself. If you noticed any of those mistakes, please inform me! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

13 December

Dear Diary,

Since you are a new diary, allow me to introduce myself. I am Charro, aged five. I am owned by mistress and she was the one who bought you for me since I had accidentally soaked and burnt my diary yesterday during the friendly combat with Raindrop yesterday. Please do not think that I am that careless though, it only happened because we were especially energetic yesterday as we had consumed four bars of white chocolates (the chocolates were lovely although I would have preferred the chocolate to be with caramel) and it was during the third stage of out combat, 'Full-out'.

Today was slightly more interesting than yesterday (although you won't know what happened yesterday but I am too tired out by today's events to relate yesterday's events to you. Thus, bear it and I am dreadfully sorry). We were woken up in the morning by our mistress (this was the normal routine). However, mistress brought us to a house on a hill with a withering flower garden. Apparently, the owner of this house, or more specifically, the owner of the flower garden was a very bad gardener.

This reduced my good impression of the pokemon and humans living in the house for one who could not even take care of a single flower garden could not possibly accomplish great things, unlike my mistress. But since mistress had said that they were very reliable, I had decided to trust them due to the fact that it was mistress who told me so. Why would I trust her so much? That is because she is as old as my mother, fifteen years old. Just to let you know, my mistress has completed ten years of studying, read 23 books (that is a lot compared to me, I have only read 5 books) and has five loyal, obedient pokemon with her. Therefore, as you could see, mistress's words should always be heeded.

Now to think of it, I had not yet mentioned about those other companions in my team. They are not always easy to go along with but, after all, I had spent 3 years along with them, thus, I can provide you with quite am impressive amount of information. First but not least, there is me, I am the attacker in our team (which was to be granted). Even when I was in my tribe, I was considered to be rather strong in my attacks and I had always won the brawls with my other charmander friends. Mistress had always said that as long as there is me, all battles could be overcome (and that we would always be able to have warm food while camping out). Oh yes, and one last important point, I am the first pokemon of mistress.

Secondly, there is my rival, Raindrop. She is the second to arrive in our team and is a water type. She arrived first as a squirtle and later evolved into a watortle (she evolved later than me though). She, however, was not an attacker in our team, she is more of a defender with her strong shell shielding her from most attacks. She is also aged five(but is younger than my by a month and two days). She has a short temper and is rather rough although she can be quite kind to Seal at times.

Ok… now I am about to tell you something that Raindrop is extremely embarrassed about. That is her name. She absolutely detests her name as she thinks that it does not sounded brave but sounded so girlish instead (which I don't understand what's so bad about it. She IS a girl after all, what's wrong with sounding girlish?). But that is all her fault that she was name Raindrop.

The circumstances in which she first appeared in front of us were very unique. It was raining that time. Raining cats and dogs, my mistress said. Then out of nowhere, Raindrop appeared and landed right onto my mistress's head! Mistress fainted (Raindrop was rather heavy). I was extremely enraged at that point of time of course (I was not panicked at all), thus, I did not allow Raindrop to leave and in the end she became my mistress's pokemon and was named Raindrop.

The third who joined my team was Ura. He came to mistress in the same form of his, Umbreon. His attacks are not as powerful as mine but is very fast, thus, he is the Speed of our team. How old he is, I have no idea since he was always uttering about something like 'That's an absolute secret that you cannot ask of Umbreon. Blah blah blah..' Ura is a dark type and we met him in a forest where he came rushing up to cuddle mistress.

The fourth was Banger. She is a Bagon and has not even evolved once even though she can evolve three times like me. She is currently in a state of depression and is determined to destroy all things (especially wood) with that iron-hard head of hers to gain experience and to evolve into a Shelgon. I never got her age as well as she always ignores me when I ask her that. She is the attacker in our team as well as she has strong attacks as well.

The last to join was Seal (obviously, he is the most childish one). He is a Spheal and we met him on an ice lake when he was trying to chase after an oran berry that was skidding all over the surface. He is aged four right now and is a well-balanced pokemon. Seal is an ice type and is helpful when making iced drinks during the summer. He is cute at times with his silly childish antics although he would sometimes irritate Raindrop with his constant pester to let her use her watergun and rain dance. Apparently, he is infatuated with water (instead of ice. That's so weird, isn't it?)

Ok, on to the events today.

The mistress of the house was a fat obese lady and she lived in the house and allows people to leave their pokemon with her for a certain amount of time for a certain amount of money (she is so money-minded). I had also found out that the mistress of that pathetic garden was the Espeon that lived with her. Her name is Krila.

On a side note, Ura seems to be infatuated with Krila although I must say, his methods to hook up Krila was extremely lousy. I would have definitely fared better than him if I want to (but I don't, I would have much rather go after Raindrop than that lousy-gardener-of-a-pokemon-Krila.)

* * *

14 December

Dear Diary,

After we had our breakfast which was prepared by the mistress of the house. Seal promptly disappeared saying that he wanted to 'embark on a journey to quest for heavenly water' or something like that. Ura immediately started on his campaign to make Krila fall in love with him (keep this a secrey, but he is a total failure at this). Banger stayed in the house to 'do some training'.

Thus, Raindrop and I decided to head out where I showed her that withered garden and started lecturing her on how one should always be responsible. Just like mistress. However, mid-way of the lecture, we suddenly got in a conflict and a brawl started. And although, elementally, she should have won, it was a draw (like always) because I made it up in speed and endurance. It was a good match and I enjoyed it immensely, one's life should always be filled with excitement lest he grow lethargic - - quoted from mistress.

When we finally got back into the house, imagine our shock when we saw two men (paramedics apparently) carrying the mistress of the house out. Later, we got the whole story out of Ura who was complimenting Banger on 'her ingenuity to break the mistress's legs so that he could freely advance on Krila without being hindered'.

On a side note, Ura is extremely good in self-delusions.

Without the mistress of the house to look after us and out own mistress is not coming to fetch us until two days later, Krila became the one in charge as she was the only one who know where all the food is put. Seal seems to resent Krila that night and that was most probably because he had started stealing away all the bowls of water and Krila had ordered him not to.

Ok, it is time to sleep. I need to regain my energy for tomorrow 'Elements' match which is both Raindrop and my tradition.

* * *

15 December

Dear Diary,

There was an 'Elements' match today, thus, I started with a warm-up early in the morning. Raindrop did that too (neither of us was willing to lose out to the other). After that, we went to the kitchen and have an adequate but not overly full breakfast. It was not really nutritious as it was chocolates only but none of us protested (we love chocolates!) and chocolates gives us carbohydrates which are essential for battle.

Raindrop and I ate our breakfast quickly, both of us staring at each other competitively and with fire burning in our eyes, we went to the living room and had our 'Elements' match. It was truly exciting! Raindrop was as good as ever, no, she had improved (and so had I), while she would shoot out a water gun at me, I would dodge it and immediately bite her. But she dodged it as well. In the end, this battle ended with no injuries on both of us but the living room suffered. Especially, the chairs and one big armchair in particular. I had used a fire spin at Raindrop but she dodged instead, thus, it headed to the chairs and there was a nasty burnt wood smell in that room for the rest of the day.

Raindrop had also tried one of her powerful attacks on me, Hydro pump, on me but I dodged it as well. Therefore, it headed to the television and successfully spoilt it, the television was sparking out sparks for the next few seconds. Eventually we got tired, and had no choice but to stop the battle and it was at this moment when Ura came running in and started lecturing Raindrop not to drown the television as it was a marvelous machine that showed the real side of the world. Of course, when I saw that, I felt indignant for Raindrop and with a wink to Raindrop, I crept up behind Ura. Raindrop, when seeing that I was in position, pointed towards me and smirked, asking "Would you like to lecture anymore?"

What happened next was easy to predict, Ura was frightened. He ran off (in front of Krila). But one thing that was extremely special was that Raindrop praised me! She actually praised me! I couldn't believe it!

In fact, now to think of it, she also seemed to be grateful towards my help (Ura's lecture could get very dry) and that was extremely rare. No, it is ultra rare, this is the first time in 2 years and 8 months she praised and was grateful to me. (Most of the time we simply teased each others and were courteous in the rivals way)

I have too much things to think about today, Raindrop in particular, so I have to go now. Goodnight.

* * *

16 December

Dear Diary,

Today was the third and final stage, 'Annihilate' match. For some reason, whenever we conduct this battle, we never managed to annihilate or successfully faint either of us but ended up destroying the surroundings. I still remember once when we battled beside a pond and caused the pond's water to be totally gone and even made a small crater in the bed of the pond. (The pokemon got angry with us but it was worth it, that was an enriching battle.)

The surroundings suffered as usual, but were considerably minor this time. We only managed to destroy two walls… There was once, if my memory does not fail me, when we had successfully annihilated the four whole walls as well as half of the ceiling. It was plainly quite a lot of trouble of for mistress and she had banned us from going out for a whole month to punish her. This is the only thing I disagree with mistress, I think that as young pokemon, we should not have restrictions set around us! Those annihilations activity was only letting our true feelings, youthful energy and exuberance to show!

Uh-oh, mistress has arrived. I have to go now, diary!

On a side note, don't tell what mistress I had said! I might get banned for another whole month again if you did that!

End.


	5. Seal Event 2 part 1

Pokemon is not mine.

* * *

30th December

Hello Diary,

Help me!

M-ma-master just brought me to a scary place! She said she was going to bring me to a wonderful place in order to make me look all handsome but she lied!

She brought me to a place where pokemon's heads or bodies are placed into scary round black balls connected to GIGANTIC shiny pieces of metal that are making weird noises! I saw it! I saw it! I peeked into the scary room when mistress is not looking! What am I going to do?!?

And the huge big weird metals sound just like Banger growling at me when I started encouraging her to fly! Are they angry at me as well? Are they going to snap at me as well? Are they going to eat me up? Are they- are they-

-----

God, save me! I just saw a strange-looking pokemon coming out of that room! I don't know if it is a he or a she but that scary-looking pokemon looks a bit like an extremely, extremely, extremely contorted (is this a correct word to use? Ura taught me this word. He says that it is used for scary bad things and that pokemon is definitely a scary bad thing!) Feraligatr!

That thing has blunted round cursive claws that are as red… as… as… Charro's hottest and evilest fire (that particular fire of his managed to burn all the water up! It is totally evil and so evilly hot as well!)!

Its whole body is also glittering evil red sparkles! Red is an evil colour! It is the opposite of the colour of water! And if I rightly remember, feraligatrs' original scaly colour is blue! (A Feraligatr used to live near my cave, she said she was stranded and ended up living near me) Blue! The beautiful colour, blue! The evil and bad bad humans are spoiling the beauty that the wonderful water has given the Feraligatr! (I am sure that it is a feraligatr by now)

What's worse is that they have tied the jaws of the Feraligatr with a huge and long piece of red, softly shining ribbon! I like the softly shining quality to the ribbon but they should not have used red! It is the red of an evil, crazed fire! And they should have never tied the jaws shut! It is the place where miraculous, life saving and ever-wonderful water shoots out of it! How could they do such a thing to water!

I don't like the people in this place! I don't like them! I am going to stop them from doing anything worse to water! I am going to get Master to take me away from this place! I am... I am-

But… wait… If they could do such a thing to such a huge pokemon such as the feraligatr… would they do it to me as well? Would they tie my mouth shut with a huge ugly piece of red ribbon?!? Would they? Would they? Would they stop me from worshipping water?

Wahh~ I am scared! Scared! Scared! Scared!

---

Oh no! I accidentally fired off a round of ice balls by instinct! I caught master's attention!

Oh no! God help me!!! Please help me now! Master is too caught up in their lies! She won't listen to me! Two evil humans are now dragging me into the scary room!

I don't want to go into the scary room! Help me! Help me! Help me! I promise I would never change gods again if you help me! Please, please, please!

Charro! Ura! Banger! Raindrop!

Ah! They are now taking away my diary! Help me, god! Help me, Charro! You are our captain! Help-

* * *

Would anybody like to take a guess where Seal and his teamates are being brought to? Hehe, sounds like he is being tortured

P.S. And Seal honestly needs to stop changing gods =.=


End file.
